


Lover Of Mine (A Short Dreamnotfound AU)

by rainbel



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Dream Team - Fandom, DreamSMP, GeorgeNotFound - Fandom, Minecraft - Fandom, Video Blogging RPF, dream - Fandom, dreamnotfound - Fandom, dreamteam - Fandom, gream
Genre: Dream's POV, M/M, My first work lol, Short, colourblind, lover of mine
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 13:14:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29490393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainbel/pseuds/rainbel
Summary: Dream and George cross paths once again when one of them reaches out. Anxious as to how their unfinished story would unfold, Dream arrives at a familiar neighbourhood.[inspired by the song Lover Of Mine by 5 Seconds Of Summer]
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), GeorgeNotFound/Karl Jacobs
Kudos: 1





	Lover Of Mine (A Short Dreamnotfound AU)

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first ever fanfiction I've ever written (with effort at least), so it's not going to be the best. The song Lover Of Mine is one of my all-time favourites and I really like the lyrics so I decided to write a fic semi-based on it! Chapters are going to be short! :]

The thin dusk fog lingered as my cheap, half-broken van grumbled its way through. I could taste it in the air. I could taste it.

I parked the van on the side of the road next to a dying lamppost before opening the car door with a forceful nudge. This welcomed a gust of cold wind, replacing the warmth, causing a tingling sensation of my skin. I hear the cracking of my bones as I stretched every muscle in my body after 10 hours of nonstop driving. I stepped outside. I like the cold weather.

I let my stiff legs guide me through the familiar driveways, playgrounds and structures we used to pass by every day, until they stopped before a sign with a set of barely visible numbers: 0923.

I couldn’t help but notice the house behind the sign. Empty. Still. The lights were off and the garden was overgrown with vines and tall grass. I let myself be absorbed by the odd aura the house was giving off. I was tempted to set foot on the abandoned lawn but I held myself back.

“I knew you’d come here first.”

In the corner of my eye, I caught a glimpse of someone walking up to me. “Yeah. I was just curious what you did to the place.” I responded, my eyes still glued on the house even though my attention was not on it at all.

“Well,” he stopped next to me, hands in his pockets, “It hasn’t changed much, has it?”

“No, no it hasn’t.”

The silence took over our conversation.

The house hadn’t changed much. The house hadn’t changed at all. I cleared my throat to break the silence. “Couldn’t get a good profit?” I asked in a tone that I hoped had turned out casual.

“No. The offers were good.” He stated bluntly.

 _Good?_ I turned to him in confusion and our eyes met.

The pair of eyes I’ve dreamt of for the past 2 years. The same pair of eyes I thought I would stare into in the alter. The very pair of eyes…

The tip of his nose was of a light shade of red, perhaps because of the cold weather. He had a red scarf wrapped around his neck, covering the lower half of his face. His hands still secured in his pockets for warmth.

My eyes darted back to his.

He blinked. Emotionless.

“So,” he turned away, “want to grab a coffee or something?”

“Yeah, sure.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Feel free to leave a comment. :] I don't know how often I will be updating but I'm taking writing seriously this time. So... hopefully I'll be motivated to update!


End file.
